


Miraculously We're Still Here

by trickywax



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickywax/pseuds/trickywax
Summary: In the dark but warm glowing Paris night two silhouettes dash from roof to roof. Their eyes scan the city, from street to the sky, scouting for any signs of trouble. It's none other than the heroes of Paris, Ladybug and Chat Noir! The citizens of Paris are used to this now. Many things seemed odd at first. The costumed strangers zipping around the city, the strange and terrifying villains often arising, the "Akuma Broadcast" which was more of a siren, and now, the debate on whether a special anger management class is required by citizens.This story includes some ladrien moments, identity reveal? and some moments I wish the show gave us. It's been a long time since I've written anything and I wanted to get back into writing so I figured this would be a nice way to do that.Characters belong to Thomas Astruc and Zag Studios from The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

It’s Thursday night and both the heros are on patrol. Ladybugs eye catches a billboard and stops at the next roof. She sighs and rests against the ledge.

The billboard reads, “Akuma Therapy. Are you a victim of hawk moth? You’re not alone. We can help”

Chat Noir notices Ladybugs rest and joins her on the roof.

“Is everything alright?” he asks.

She sighs and pauses before answering, “They wouldn’t need akuma therapy if we’d have found hawkmoth by now.”

Chat Noir looks to the ad realizing what caused this stop and looks back at Ladybug. 

“We’re gonna find him.” he says reassuringly, “You and me, I know we’re gonna kick his butt. It’s a given!”

Her expression doesn’t change. “Chat, have you..” she squints her eyes, “have you ever thought about the numbers?”

_ What numbers? _ he thinks to himself. 

His expression reads ‘where-are-you-going-with-this?’ and Ladybug takes notice.

“It’s just, Hawkmoth has gotten so close so many times.” she looks to Chat Noir and notices his expression sadden. “D-Don’t get me wrong! I’m not saying it’s something I- we can’t handle! But, we’ve hardly come close to him.” Her gaze wanders to the distance taking in everything with no particular focus. With her voice soft, maybe a little careless, she continues, “There was one time. I thought I had a lead.” She turns to him. “Do you remember?”

Adrien's heart sinks. Of course he remembers. Even though they turned that theory down it still lingers in the back of his mind. He looks away and lets out a “Yeah.” Worried he’d shown too much connection to Adrien he follows, “That one fashion designer guy.” 

Ladybug gives an affirming nod and slumps further down into herself. 

“Um..” Chat Noir nervously asks after some silence passes. “Ladybug?”

She straightens up. This feels like it’s gonna be a serious question, and a serious question from Chat of all goofballs should be taken seriously. Knowing he doesn’t open up like this often, she gives an understanding look to Chat. One that says, ‘continue, I’m here to listen.’

He gulps and looks down, “I was wondering um.. Well, you couldn’t tell me before but um we’ve kind of been through a lot since then and… ugh.” He rubs his temples in frustration. Does he really want to know this? Maybe it’s better if he doesn’t.

Ladybug rests her hand on his shoulder, she’s a little concerned where this is going but grabs his attention and gives a ‘please continue’ smile. 

The smile gives him the confidence to continue. His heart is in his gut, unsure if this information will please him. The truth was during the time his father, Gabriel, was akumatized, when before, Ladybug suspected him to be the cause of all the villains flooding the streets, the truth was he was looking for anything to take his father off the suspect list. He wants to know if that was the right thing to do now. He continues, “What made you believe or think that Gabriel guy could be Hawkmoth?” Chat said firmly. He’s decided he wants to know. Determined, he continues, “There was evidence you couldn’t tell me. And I want to know.”

Ladybug is a little shocked. She was expecting some plea at knowing each others identity. Not this.  _ It’s been so long since that day I told him my lead and he still remembers everything,  _ She thought.

“Oh. Well we ruled him out didn’t we? So it doesn’t matter now.” She said scratching the back of her head in her usual nervous fidget, trying to shake him off this quest of secret information. Master Fu explicitly stated that this was only between him and Marinette.

Chat Noir, Adrien, is still determined, “I still want to know. I think I deserve to know. We’re a team aren’t we? Especially now. If you had any leads on Hawkmoth, I think I should know everything.” Part of him wants to sniff out the elusive Hawkmoth and part of him wants to put an end to that idea of his father being a villain.

Ladybugs nervous laugh falls to a concerned look. “I-” She starts but gets interrupted by Chat.

“M’Lady, I just want to help. It’s not fair that you’re handling this all on your own.” He says, holding her shoulders.

“I’m sorry for making you worry.” She takes his hands off, “I didn’t mean to complain about Hawkmoth, I was just rambling. Forget I even said anything.” She starts to back out. “I’m gonna go round up my patrol.” She begins to wave.

No. Not again. He’s seen it too much. Just please, anything other than being brushed off to the side again. Feeling ignored. “Wait!” He cries.

Just before she takes off she stops. Out of the many times before, she’d just push on and leave after questions like these. But this time she stops. Something in his voice, it’s different this time. For the first time she turns around. And what a sight. Did he have this expression every time? No. No, this is his first too. This is the first time in a while he's ever been pushed this hard. He knows it too. He knows how hurt his face is, he can’t hide it. Because if she had left just like all the times she’s done before, he would have fallen apart. His eyes had already gotten damp. But the hope after she turns around overwhelms him. 

A barely audible, “please” leaves his lips and Ladybug couldn’t tell if it was meant for her to hear.

“I’ll ask the Guardian.” She says before zipping off. 

It feels like half a ton was taken off his shoulders. He felt listened to. Relief took over and he collapsed from all the built up stress. A single tear he’d been holding onto fell down his cheek. The city lights didn’t give them many stars to look at but he still gazed.

_ Was that really just Ladybug rambling or is she feeling defeated? _

_ I want to do anything I can to help. _

_ What triggered Ladybug to initially believe my father is who we’ve been fighting this whole time? _

_ I’m responsible enough to know these things.  _

_ We’re a team. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello. if you liked this please let me know. I have more of this written out but I just wanted to see if anyone was interested in it first. So, if you are, please let me know and I'll post more.  
ALSO if there's any questions please comment!  
ANOTHER ALSO: this is a working title so if you have any suggestions feel free to uh you know, suggest them.  
EDIT: what do you prefer? "spots on" or "transform me" I switch between the dub and sub so often it doesn't matter to me anymore


	2. Chapter 2

Friday afternoon, Marinette opens her master's door.  
“Hello Marinette.” Master Fu’s warm smile welcomes Paris’s hero inside. “What brings you here?”  
She sits down in front of him. “Master, it’s Chat Noir.”  
“Is something wrong?”  
“No! I-I mean no. But It’s just last night during patrol I feel I slipped up. I was thinking out loud to Chat and the conversation went to back when I thought I had an idea who Hawkmoth was.”  
Fu nodded, “When you brought me the book.”  
“Yes. The book.” She affirms, “He still doesn’t know about it, like you’ve asked, but Master it’s hurting him, keeping all these secrets from him. It feels…” She looks away from Master Fu, “wrong.”  
This wasn’t the first time Marinette has wanted to let Chat Noir in on some of their secrets.  
“Marinette, you know that keeping your identity hidden is incredibly important. You have proven yourself to be worthy of being Ladybug and the next Guardian after me. I will let you decide what to do and how to handle this. I trust you.” He smiles. “Please come back once you’ve acted on your decision to fill me in.”  
The responsibility weighs on Marinette and she gives a nod to her master.  
She leaves and Tikki flies out of Marinette’s bag as soon as they return to her room.  
“What are you going to do Marinette?” Tikki asks.  
“I need to visit Adrien.”  
“But why?”  
“Chat’s questions got me thinking about that book again. And I don’t even know why Adrien took it in the first place. I mean it had to have been for a good reason right? It’s Adrien!”  
“Where is this going?” Tikki asked suspiciously.  
“I need to interrogate Adrien.”  
“Marinette wait! How are you going to explain you had a hold of the book in the first place?!” Tikki knew this wasn’t a good idea. Especially because now Tikki knows who Chat Noir is.  
“You’ll see Tikki!” Marinette winks. “Transform me!”  
Tikki gets sucked into Marinette's earrings and with that, Ladybug swings to Adrien's house. Of course this isn’t going to be easy. Her heart is already starting to race and it’s not from the workout it takes to get there. She takes caution not to be seen by any cameras and hangs outside Adriens window. Just in time for him to walk into his room. Almost like she had memorized his schedule…  
Adrien noticed the bright bug immediately and rushes to open the window for her. He’s starting to get nervous. What could she want with Adrien?  
“Um, Adrien right?” she asks still hanging outside.  
“Yeah! Ladybug what are you doing here?! Is there an akuma?” He looks past her to check.  
“Oh! N-No, I just wanted to stomp I MEAN STop by and ask a few questions! If that’s okay?”  
“That’s fine! C-Come on in!” He gestures to inside. Ladybug hops in. “What do you want to know?”  
“Um can we sit down? I don’t really know how to start with this.” Adrien’s heart sinks. Based on last night's conversation he doesn’t like where this is going. He nods and they sit on his couch.  
“First you have to promise me you won’t tell anyone I stopped by here.” Lady says with a serious face.  
“Cats hon-uh-I-mean count on me. You can count on me! You have my honour.”  
Marinette's heart is beating so loud. She’s in Adrien's room! And Adrien is practically staring at her! She calms down. “Okay.” She breathes. Master Fu, Tikki, Chat Noir. They’re all counting on her. Don’t blow this. “I’ve been reviewing previous battles and their akumas. Right now I’m studying your father's akuma and I was hoping you had more information.”  
Adrien's heart started pounding. He tried to avoid living that day again. His breathing started getting quick. Remembering the last person he’d suspect come out of Ladybugs mouth. The rage his father went through that day. The childhood drawing he found in a shattered frame. The-  
“Adrien? Adrien?!” Ladybugs hand was on his shoulder pulling him out of his head.  
“Ladybug! Sorry. Sorry I- I-”  
“No I’m sorry. I probably should’ve taken more care bringing this up.”  
“You’re okay. What do you need to know?” Adrien asked, trying to keep himself from shaking, he starts bouncing his leg.  
“I was wondering if you could tell me more about this book he lost.”  
“Oh, yeah. Well, he didn’t lose it. I did.” Adrien looked down. “I happened to peek inside my father's office and there was a safe hidden behind the painting of my mom. He put the book inside it and left. Then, I just couldn’t help myself from looking.” with each detail retold, replayed in his mind, his leg bounced more. “I grabbed the book and left for school.”  
“What was in this book?” Ladybug asked. Of course she already knew though.  
“Oh! Well um…” Crap! He can’t just say he took the book because he’s Chat Noir and wanted to look through the book about miraculous. He thinks of an excuse but his face starts to blush.  
“Are you okay?” Marinette has never seen Adrien turn red before, is he alright?  
“Ah! I’m fine, it's just this is kind of,” he avoids eye contact and rubs his arm, “embarrassing.”  
The Adrien Agreste embarrassed. Marinette couldn’t believe it. “Oh! There’s nothing to be ashamed of! You can tell me.” She smiles.  
Ladybug’s smile is warm enough to melt any insecurities or worries. He looks down to his lap. “You see it’s just, I’m kind of… a huge fan of you and Chat Noir, Carapace, Rena Rouge and ah well you get the point.” He looks up to see Ladybug is taken back. Wait, Carapace and Rena Rouge weren’t public figures then. Crap! “I MEAN, I had no idea about the other heroes then I only recognized you and Chat Noir from the book! That’s what’s in the book. Superheroes. And so I kind of…”  
“I understand” She interrupts. She feels bad already for bringing this up. Clearly it’s a touchy subject for him, he’s been fidgeting this whole time.  
Adrien breathes a sigh of relief. “Is that all you needed?”  
“Not quite. I’m sorry. I’m not interrupting anything am I?”  
“Oh no actually! It’s kind of funny you caught me one of my free days.”  
“Ah I really shouldn’t be bothering you on your time off!” Marinette pretends to be shocked from this information.  
“You’re fine! It actually gets pretty lonely so I’m glad you showed up!”  
Now this actually shocks Marinette. Sure he just admitted to being a fanboy earlier but it hasn’t really settled yet, she’s been so focused on her plan. That’s right her plan! This needs to get back on track.  
“So you won’t mind if I have one more question?”  
“Fire away.”  
“Perfect!” She continues, “This must be hard but is there any details you can recall on the day your father was akumatized that seem important?”  
Feeling unease Adrien replied, “I heard crashes in my father's office and wasn’t allowed to come in. I returned to my room and soon after I could hear him akumatized and fled to somewhere safe.”  
“I see. You know, um, you’re father was worried about you when you didn’t appear after everything was put back to normal.” Adrien smiles. She finishes, “Anything else?”  
“Well, there was one last thing. He said it was the last gift my mother gave him.”  
Ladybug nods and stands up and makes a small apologetic bow. “Thank you for time. And I’m sorry for showing up unannounced. I have to go now. Thank you again!”  
Adrien watches as she walks back to the window and hops up. Without thinking, like a reflex to seeing Ladybug getting ready to zip away, he blurts, “Wait!” And she stops. He feels like he’s on a winning streak for getting Ladybug to not zip off so fast. But honestly that was an accident plus he’s rarely gotten this far. Now she’s just standing there waiting for him to say something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a while since a chapter update. I feel bad about having this and just not posting it. I've had it since I posted Chapter one but I wanted to get a little further in the story in writing it in case I wanted to make any changes but I think this is pretty safe to go ahead and post. I wish I could've re read it a few more times but this is fine.


End file.
